Metal forming tools used in superplastic forming (SPF) and quick plastic forming (QPF) typically include a first portion that defines a gas pressure chamber and a second portion that defines a forming surface. During operation of an SPF or QPF forming tool, a metal blank is placed between the first and second portions of the forming tool such that a first side of the blank is in fluid communication with the chamber and a second side of the blank faces the forming surface.
Fluid pressure is introduced into the chamber, which acts on the first side of the metal blank, causing the blank to deform so that the second side contacts, and assumes the shape of, the forming surface. The tool is maintained at an elevated operating temperature sufficient for plastic deformation of the blank at the forming pressure, typically between 825° F. and 950° F.